Bronco
Bronco is a professional gamer and mercenary who fights for the highest bidder. Appearance Bronco has a black mohawk, he shows signs poliosis in parts of his hair. Bronco wears brown cargos with black boots, he also wears a grey shirt under a leather jacket that has a fur collar. He has a slender build and is cleanly shaved. Around his neck he wears a brass rabbits foot and wears several gold rings. He also wears belt buckle of a horseshoe. Personality Bronco is a competent combatant but lacks D.va's loyalty to her country. Bronco refuses to fight for his country and selfishly fights for the strongest bidder as a mercenary. whether they be Omnic or human. Bronco has a soft spot for video games and takes his role as a professional gamer very seriously. Bronco has a rivalry with D.va which sometimes has flirtatious subtext however the relationship can't be fulfilled due to both characters having separate motivations/loyalties. Bronco did help D.va fight the colossal Omnic that rises from the sea but the two have often met as allies and enemies from time to time. Backstory Bronco started out as a street rat who learned to partake in criminal activities to make a living. This all changed one day when he was "discovered" by an e-sports team when they were advertising for a new team member. While playing with this team he earned the nickname "Bronco" due to his addiction to an energy drink called "Gigahorse" which greatly increased his speed but made him lose fragments of his memories in turn. When Bronco started feeling the pressures of the tournament in South Korea, D.va gave him a pep talk despite being on a rival team because she wanted to face a worthy opponent during the game. During the tournament however the colossal Omnic attacked them without warning, forcing D.va to leave in order to defend South Korea. Bronco tried to convince her to abandon her country but she was enraged by his nihilism, Bronco seeked shelter but remembered D.va's words of encouragement as well as her rage. Bronco returned to the battlefied and manned an artillary turret, he barely saved D.va who was being held by the Omnic. With Bronco's help, D.va was able to finnish off the colossal Omnic which forced it back into the depths. D.va thanked Bronco and they promised to have a rematch however Bronco still maintained his nihilistic views despite D.va's disbelief. As a reward for saving her, D.va gave Bronco a brass rabbits foot so that he remembers his better nature and they left as friends. Abilities *'Mine: '''Bronco deploys a mine that explodes when enemies come into contact with it. It does 60 points of damage and takes 8 seconds to recharge. *'Bottoms Up: 'Bronco takes a drink and restores 125 points of health. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. *'Molotov: '''Bronco throws a molotov at his targets. It does 60 points of damge and does an additional 15 points of burning damage. This takes 12 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Serenty Bronco takes a drink of his Gigahorse which greatly increases his speed for 6 seconds. While using this ultimate, Bronco can do 250 points of damage with each shot from his assault shotgun. Trivia *Bronco's relationship with D.va is a gender reversal of Batman and Catwoman. Bronco being the criminal who enjoys teasing the hero D.va. It has been confirmed that the two will never be romantically connected. *Bronco's drink is named after Immortan Joe's car from Mad Max Fury Road and is based on the Bucking Bronco vigor from Bioshock Infinite. The same horse whinny is heard when Bronco takes a drink for his serenty ultimate. *Both Lucio and D.va have tried Gigahorse and admitted to both disliking the drink and hallucinating from it. D.va saw a white rabbit and Lucio saw a giant frog. These are references to the white rabbit from the novel Alice in Wonderland and the giant toad from the videogame Nioh. *Bronco's appearance was based on Hunter Thibodeaux from Dead Rising 3 *Bronco shares some traits with the Scout from Team Fortress 2 and Bo' Rai Cho from Mortal Kombat X *Bronco's mine resembles a horse shoe which is another reference to Bucking Bronco from Bioshock Infinite *Originally Bronco's ability would of slowed down opponents on his screen whereas opponents would see Bronco with incredible speed. This was too complicated to program. *In Bronco's backstory, one of the team names in the E-sports tournament is "Lazer Bears". This is a reference to the videogame Dead by Daylight.